


Just Another Typical Day Aboard the Tardis During the Not-Apocolypse

by Arken_Stone1



Series: The Doctor's Good Omens, Oooh, Myyy! [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, What the Hell was I thinking?, crackfic, the author regrets nothing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens)/Tenth Doctor
Series: The Doctor's Good Omens, Oooh, Myyy! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673575
Kudos: 5





	Just Another Typical Day Aboard the Tardis During the Not-Apocolypse

Molto bene Aboard the TARDIS during the not-Apocolypse

Anthony Crowley was thinking about the Tenth Doctor again. Ten was an adorable, besotted pretty boy with flexible hearts and graceful unnamed parts located in his nether regions.

Anthony walked over to the window and reflected on his brilliant surroundings. He had always loved the coral walls aboard the TARDIS during the not-Apocolypse with its broken, boiled eggs that were bigger on the inside. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel loving.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the adorable figure of Ten. Anthony gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a clever, manic, ginger beer drinker with one heart and sinewy unnamed parts of located in his nether regions. His friends saw him as a screeching, scrawny sweetheart. Once, he had even rescued a busy beautiful blonde angel from a burning building, but not even a clever person who had once rescued a busy beautiful blonde angel from a burning building was prepared for what Ten had in store today. 

The lights of the TARDIS twinkled and danced like running rabbits, making Anthony vulnerable. Anthony grabbed a flaming pair of sunglasses that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Anthony stepped outside and Ten came closer, he could see the ill glint in his eye. Ten gazed with the affection of 5388 loving cool cats. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want to make me cool."

Anthony looked back, even more vulnerable and still fingering his flaming sunglasses. "Ten, let me make you Ginger," he replied.

They looked at each other with secretly shy feelings, like two hilarious, hissing hellhounds plotting at a very brilliant party on the edge of a black hole, which had jazz music playing in the background and two smitten uncles saving to the beat.

Suddenly, Ten lunged forward and tried to punch Anthony in the face. Quickly, Anthony grabbed the flaming sunglasses and brought it down on Ten's skull.

Tenth's flexible hearts trembled and his graceful unnamed parts of nether regions wobbled. He looked wibbly-wobbly, his emotions raw like a freshly-squeezed, fine flaming sonic screwdriver. Then, he let out an agonizing groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later, Ten was dead.

Anthony Crowley went back inside and made himself a nice drink of ginger beer. Eleven snuggled next to him and whispered in his ear, "Let's watch Netflix and chill. Netflix is cool."


End file.
